


An Encounter

by TheForgottenDreams



Series: I Said 'I Love You' [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, F/F, Interrorgation, M/M, Shopping, not gonna lie these are two of my brotps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenDreams/pseuds/TheForgottenDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Enjolras, what are your intentions with my son?” Cosette asked, cutting to the point in a way that reminded him so much of Éponine. She looked nonchalant, flipping through the clothing rails seemingly without care, but he knew it was a loaded question, that this whole ‘shopping trip’ was a test to see if he was good enough for Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Encounter

“Enjolras, what are your intentions with my son?” Cosette asked, cutting to the point in a way that reminded him so much of Éponine. She looked nonchalant, flipping through the clothing rails seemingly without care, but he knew it was a loaded question, that this whole ‘shopping trip’ was a test to see if he was good enough for Grantaire.

“We’re friends and I value that, Cosette.” He answered, unable to stop the smile that sprung onto his lips every time he talked about Grantaire, or heard one of his songs, or thought about him actually. “I really value him and I’m so glad he started a debate with me at the festival, I’m so glad he was put into my life and that he brought of all of you with him.”

“That’s sweet. Do you think he’s hot?” She raised an eyebrow, picking out a shirt and studying it, white with flowers. 

“Yes.” He answered honestly. Cosette was as close to Grantaire as Éponine was to him, it had been obvious as soon as he’d stepped into Grantaire’s flat for the party and he knew he had to get Cosette’s approval for any shot with Grantaire. She draped the shirt over her arm and moved along, he followed.

“Could you see yourself in a romantic relationship with him?” 

“If he wanted to as well, but if he wanted to just be friends then that’s fine too.” Enjolras explained as she took out a skirt, “Consent is so important, I wouldn’t do anything without making sure he was a hundred percent okay with it and I’m not going to pressure him into doing everything he doesn’t want to. It goes for anyone.” 

She nodded, shoving the skirt back onto the rail, “If you did get together, where would you take him for your first date?”

“An art gallery. He mentioned that he sketches sometimes and he always loved going when he was young, I’ve not seen much art but the way he speaks about it makes me want to. He really loves it and even if it’s not my usual thing, I wouldn’t hesitate to go ad experience it for him. I’d then probably take him for dinner somewhere after, nice but not too uptight, somewhere that’s quite cosy and homelike. Actually, I know the perfect place.” 

“He’d like that; he’s always trying to drag one of us to art galleries.” Cosette told him with a smile, grabbing another shirt, and putting it across her arm, “Next question, are you a murderer?”

“No.” 

“I didn’t get any stab happy vibes from you and none of the others did, we seemed to be able to sense when someone is bad for the group.” She glanced sideways at him, “Are you using him? To further your fame or career?”

“No.” Enjolras frowned, “I wouldn’t do that to a person.”

“Are you a generally nice person?”

“I try to be; my friends are probably better to ask than me. I guess I’m biased.” 

“Do you intend to make a move on him?”

“Not right now, we’re just getting to know each other and obviously I’d have to make it consensual and ask your permission first.” Enjolras explained, watching as she picked out another few tops.

“Damn straight, you would.” She nodded, then stopped and turned to face him, eyes set into blank indifference, “Are you going to break his heart?”

“I don’t know;” He broke off, biting his bottom lip, this was the make or break question, they both knew it, “I’ll try everything in my power to make him happy as a friend or more. I’ll respect him and tell him how much he means to me, support him and encourage him but I can’t see into the future, I can’t know. I can only assure I’ll try my hardest not to and I promise to be the best for him and when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise. Ever.” 

“Did you just quote Tangled against me?” Her eyes gleamed and a smile played at the edges of her lips. He thanked Courfeyrac for making him more aware of pop culture. 

He raised an eyebrow, “And if I did?”

“Screw ‘Taire, I’ll marry you myself, any guy who can quote Disney is an automatic yes.” Cosette laughed, “Kidding, you have my blessing, go have many beautiful messy haired babies with my best friend to terrorise the world with.” 

“Thank you,” he grinned, “I feel Éponine will be giving Grantaire the same talk.” 

“Speaking of Éponine… is she single?” Cosette asked, avoiding his eyes, perusing the clothes again. He smiled, he could see Éponine and Cosette together, he could also see them being mortal enemies but he decided to discard that thought. Especially with the pink hue of Cosette’s cheeks.

“She is.” Enjolras watched her, knowing where this was going. 

“And is she interested in guys? Girls? People regardless of gender?” 

“Guys.” He spoke, lips curling up, he visibly saw her shoulders sink and he carried on, “And girls.” 

She whipped her head around to face him, eyes full of joy and maybe slight annoyance at his attempt of a joke. “Thank you. And, to answer the questions I asked you: I’d like to get to know her with potential of dating her, I think she’s so pretty, like so pretty, I’m not awful deep down, I’m not a murderer, I’m not going to use her, I’ll ask you for permission to make a move and ask her on a date and I don’t intend to break her heart.” 

“Good. I love that girl to pieces, she’s my oldest and closest friend, she’s been through so much pain, too much for any person, but she survived. She deserves so much happiness and if anyone threatened that again, I just, I don’t know what I’d do.” He told her.

“I get it.” Cosette nodded, “How long have you known her?”

“Since we were both three.” He answered. “So twenty years…”

“Shit man.” Cosette gaped, turning her attention back to him, ignoring the glares the sales assistant shot them, “I expected like five years, ten years max, not twenty. I’ve known ‘Taire for two and I thought we were unnaturally close, but twenty years. God, I understand why you’re so protective. I didn’t mean to intrude or anything, oh god you probably think I’m a terrible person, barging in like this.” 

“No, I think you could be good for her. She’s dated a lot of bad people, a lot of people who wanted to hurt her, but seemed okay on the surface, but you, you’re different. There’s something about you…” He trailed off, ignoring the tension in his chest and the way his eyes stung. “I don’t know what it is but it makes you different to anyone else she’s dated before, but you are. I guess I trust you. I think. I’ve never got used to her having a partner, I always got jealous and bitchy because they took up her time and then she’d dumped them. Even if they made her really happy. But I think I wouldn’t get jealous if the person she dated was you.” 

“I’m honoured.” She told him, a smile on her face, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it, “I won’t take direct control or whatever, I intend to become friends with her first and then see from there, but thank you for trusting me. If I hadn’t been sure you’re perfect for ‘Taire, I am now.”

“Thank you.” He squeezed her hand back. 

“Well, that got emotional.” Cosette laughed, blinking back the tears in her eyes, she looked back at the clothes over her arm, “I’m not going to buy any of these. You wanna go get burgers in the food court? Woman up for a bit?”

“Sure, sounds like a plan.” Enjolras nodded, she shoved the clothes back on the rails, grabbed his arm and pulled him to the food court. 

 

-

 

“Hey, Taire, it’s me Cosette. I was just thinking maybe your album could have some instrumental pieces, I had an encounter today with someone, someone special and it just made me think about a lot of things and that was one, let me know what you think? If you don’t I’ll kick your ass. Xoxo Gossip Girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this update took a while, I got busy and just never uploaded it.  
> I promise the Halsey songs are coming soon, it's just most of this is starting up and setting the scene  
> Eponine and Enjolras are my brotp as are Cosette and Grantaire, I feel they'd just be really close so I'm trying to get that through. This whole series is basically an excuse to share my headcanons, but whatever...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
